fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold 'Goldilocks'
|-|Casual= Image is credited to garugaru |-|50% Aura= Image is credited to uka (color noise) |-|100% Aura= Image is credited to sen (77nuvola) |-|True Form= Summary This person was classified to be one of the strongest if not the strongest SS-Class Hero not just in vale but the entirety of Asia. Possessing a plethora of abilities and weaponry, this person is befitting of their arrogance with how powerful they are. They are the secret weapon of Jacques Schnee being more powerful than him and a good portion of the Heroes Association. Being an SS-class rank in terms of combat capability while not truly a true hero, Goldilocks has become an unofficial heroine who can do anything she wants, and she knows it. Though she might be a pain to deal with and handle, she can be quite the loyal weapon if the time calls for it. Appearance and Personality As a child, she's quite bratty and annoying. Not only is Gold willing to pick fights with others but she holds great arrogance and pride in her current state. Bossing around servants and often being greedy and gluttonous, stealing snacks from others claiming it's their sacrifice for her. One popular treat she seems to adore is donuts. Childish in personality and easily swayed by sweets and games. It's a showcase of how imperfect the mental transition of the former legend too. But under that bratty mind is a perceptive and ruthless genius. After all, this is still partly the real legend with just a few imperfections in their mind. No matter what Gold despises filthy things. Acts of injustice or not taking care of monsters fast enough are two great vile deeds in her opinion. Anyone who does those should be reconsidered as a hero. Dragging down others down with her would be another aspect that she disliked, wanting for everyone to be strong and that weaklings should stay weaklings and not affect anyone else more. Despite her always smiling style, she is not friendly. In fact, she tends to mock most even in a first meeting. Do not be fooled by any sort of smile she has. It's a thinly veiled hateful look. It's definitely not an expression she makes when she wants free materials regardless of when she's a kid or not. Fear that smile. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Goldilocks, Gilgamesh (True name), Gold, Kid (Yang) Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female, Formerly Male Age: ??? Classification: Spirit Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Light as a Child | Heavy as a full form for four reasons Height: Small | Tall Likes: Respect, Candy, Popularity, Sweets, Her treasures, Games, Donuts Dislikes: Weaklings, Monsters, Ugly Sights Eye Color: Brown Red, becomes really red in combat Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Treasure keeping, Gaming Values: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heroes Association and Schnee Association Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Low 7-B to 7-A, Low 6-C to High 6-C with higher level abilities | At least 6-A to High 6-A, Low 5-C with higher end abilities | | Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Nearly crushed a Heroes Association staff member's hand. Without using her power completely turned a man into bloody bits as a child), Enhanced Senses (Can see Aura and souls at its finest state. Detects invisible enemies this way), Aura, Swordsmanship (Surprisingly good with a sword), Limited Spatial Manipulation and Inventory (Keeps all her arsenal hidden in another dimension and could make use of them), Telekinesis (Taught by the Schnee family), Explosion Inducement (Some of her weapons could be used as explosives. Some sword swings could cause literal explosions), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Many of her swords can invoke many of the previously listed effects), Flight (As a spirit, can fly around), Distance Manipulation (Can use a sword or a gem that closes the distance between him and a target), Durability Negation (Many of her swords could have this kind of effect), Mind Manipulation (Could lull others into giving her candy and donuts), Intangibility (As a spirit, can become intangible), Regeneration (High-Low as a normal spirit), Resistance to Mind Control (No selled an attempt to brainwash him from a Dragon Class monster), Does not need Oxygen to live *'Second Key' **All previous abilities but enhanced, Limited Precognition (Guided in battle on what's the best course of action. Not absolute nor shows her the future but more like a feeling), Power Nullification (Can use a sword called Shutdown Sword that negates all abilities in the area of where it's planted), Regeneration (High-Mid) Resistance to Fire, Ice, and Poisonous attacks (No-selled all of Ultra's attacks), Resistance to Telekinesis and Air Manipulation (Ignored Ultra's telekinetic hold and attempt to choke her), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and BFR (Ignored a teleporter's attempt to move her) Resistance to Death Manipulation (Ignored Ultra's Death invocation), Resistance to Power Nullification (Could resist her Shutdown Sword's effects. Also resisted a power nullification from Ultra that negated said sword's effects) *'Third Key' ** *'Fourth Key' ** Attack Potency: Small City level to Mountain level (Casually takes out various types of Demon Classes monsters despite her low aura amount with little effort), Small Island to Large Island with higher scale attacks (Able to take out a high-level Dragon Class this way. Managed to send the Cleansers' ship's attacks back to them and breach their forcefield with her own attacks. Their level of power is enough to wipe off the entirety of A-City, which is a large metropolis) | At least Continent level to Multi-Continent level (Was easily taking out Master Glacier, a high-level Overlord Class who created an Ice Age in Russia's areas. Superior to Overlord Class monsters like Ultra Emo Overlord, Aqueous Solution, and Demigod Oni. Claimed that she could take out the thing that Yang fought back in A-City during the invasion of Cleansers), Moon level with higher end abilities (Dropped one of the moons onto Z-City. With her own power pulverized it too) || Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Casually caught numerous energy blasts from the spaceship of the Cleansers), likely much higher (Ignored ∫©ƒ†˙˙∂∂˙® and didn't think of him as a threat) | At least Subrelativistic (Reacted at the last moment against lasers, to showcase her superiority. Kept track of her multiplying amount of Overlord Class enemies despite their high speed and abilities to move around. Superior to Master Glacier) || Lifting Strength: ||| Striking Strength:||| Durability: Small City level to Mountain level (Casually ignores Demon-Class monster attacks with just her minor defenses), Small Island to Large Island with higher scale defenses | At least Continent level to Multi-Continent level, Moon level with higher end abilities || Stamina: Range:||| Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Actually surprisingly perceptive and observant. Can quickly think up of countermeasures to abilities. It's a similar analogy to a Mathematician figuring out an answer to a question that could take hours to solve casually. Weaknesses: Can be quite childish and bratty. If not respected can be quite annoying to deal with both for others and for herself. She's notably lacking in aura reserves and thus conserves as much as she can due to her low recovery unless she's with a Schnee. | || Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:GDF verse characters